Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a projector which includes this electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
In these days, data projectors are widely used on many occasions as a projection system for projecting a screen and a video screen of a personal computer and images based on image data recorded on a memory card or the like. In a mainstream of these projectors, a highly bright discharge lamp is used as a light source. However, in recent years, many developments and proposals have been made on usage of a light emitting diode (LED), a laser light emitting device, an organic EL or a luminescent material as a light emitting device for a light source device.
The applicant of this patent application proposed, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-123967, a projector which can emit highly bright image light by using a laser light emitting device as a light source and forming bright image forming light source light through a combination of laser light and luminous light which is generated by shining laser light on to a luminescent material as excitation light.
A light source unit using semiconductor light emitting device such as laser light emitting devices and a luminescent material light emitting plate can easily form highly bright primary colors of light for projecting a bright image. However, the light sources for emitting highly bright light produce much heat, and it has been difficult to provide a light source unit which is small in size and which can provide a high cooling and heat dissipating effect.
In a case where a plurality of light emitting devices are used as highly bright light sources in a projector, the light emitting devices need to be arranged with light emitting surfaces of the plurality of light emitting devices aligned with a reference plane. Then, when device holders for holding the light emitting devices are disposed close to one another, there has been caused, from time to time, a problem that rear surfaces of side surfaces of the device holders are not arranged on the same plane due to production errors of the device holders.
Because of this, in dissipating heat by bringing the rear surfaces or the like of the device holders into contact with heat conductive plates or the like, there has been a situation in which a slight gap is generated on a heat conductive plane which constitutes a heat conductive path to a heat dissipating device such as a heat sink, resulting in a reduction in cooling effect of cooling the light sources which are the heat generating devices.